Kim Soo Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Soo Mi *'Nombre:' 김수미 / Kim Soo Mi *'Nombre real:' 김영옥 / Kim Young Ok *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Buey *'Familia:' Hijo e hija Dramas * 9.9 Billion Woman (KBS2, 2019) * The Last Empress (SBS, 2018-2019) ''Cameo * Man in the Kitchen (MBC, 2017) * Unni is Alive (SBS, 2017) * The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014-2015) * Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) * Firstborn (JTBC, 2013) * Oh La La Couple (KBS2, 2012) Cameo * Vampire Idol (MBN, 2011) * Hooray for Love (MBC, 2011) * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) * The King And I (SBS, 2007) * Love Needs a Miracle (SBS, 2005) * Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) * Hello Franceska (MBC, 2005) Temp 3 * Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) * What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) * Morning Without Parting (SBS, 2001) * A Bluebird Has It (KBS2, 1997) * Mimang (MBC, 1996) * Salted Mackerel (MBC, 1996) * Their Embrace (MBC, 1996) * A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS2, 1995) * Asphalt Man (SBS, 1995) Películas * Enemies In-Law (2015) * Granny's Got Talent (2015) * Born to Sing (2013) * Meet the In-Laws (2011) * Shotgun Love (2011) * Late Blossom (2011) * Marrying the Mafia 4 (2011) * Twilight Gangsters (2010) * Fortune Salon (2009) * Delivering Love (2008) * Unstoppable Marriage (2007) * Mapado 2 (2007) * Marrying the Mafia 3 (2006) * Dasepo Naughty Girls (2006) * Detective Mr. Gong (2006) * Barefoot Ki-bong (2006) * Now and Forever (2006) * Oh! My God (2006) * Ssunday Seoul (2006) * Mapado (2005) * Quiz King (2005) * Marrying the Mafia 2 (2005) * Super Family (2005) * Mr. Gam's Victory (2004) * Do You Like Spring Bear? (2003) * The Greatest Expectation (2003) * Oh! Happy Day (2003) Programas de TV *Roommate (SBS, 2015) ep.44 *Running Man (SBS, 2013) ep.149 *Mamado (KBS2, 2013) *Show King (Global Korean Talk Show King) (Channel A, 2011-2012) *2 Days & 1 Night (KBS2, 2011) ep.193-195 *Soo-mi Ok (QTV, 2011) *Sunday Sunday Night: Age of Charm (MBC, 2005) *Kim Soo-mi's Cooking of the Day (MBC, 1982-1985) *A Look at Myself (KBS, 2015) Vídeos Musicales *T-ARA N4 - Jeon Won Diary (Drama ver.) (2013) *EZ-Life - Your Sister, Instead of You (2005) Reconocimientos * 2018 Korea Hallyu Awards: Special Merit Award * 2015 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz de Reparto en Proyecto Especial (The Legend of the Witch) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Achievement Award (Incarnation of Money) *'2011 32nd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Late Blossom) *'2007 1st Korean Movie Star Awards:' Best Actress Who Made Us Laugh Award (Marrying the Mafia III) *'2006 3rd Max Movie Awards:' Best Supporting Actress *'2006 14th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Barefoot Ki-bong) *'2005 26th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award (Mapado, Marrying the Mafia II) *'1986 22nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Most Popular Actress, TV category (Country Diaries) *'1986 MBC Drama Awards:' Grand Prize/Daesang (Country Diaries, The Season of Men) *'1985 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actress (Country Diaries) *'1982 Our Star Awards:' Recipient *'1981 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress (Country Diaries) *'1978 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actress *'1975 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress *'1972 MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actress (Adada) Curiosidades * Ella visito el programa de TV " It's okay, Roommate episodio 24" debido a que la actiz Jon Ok es cercana a ella. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Namu) *HanCinema Galería Kim Soo Mi1.jpg Kim Soo Mi2.jpg Kim Soo Mi3.jpg Kim Soo Mi4.jpg Kim Soo Mi5.jpg Kim Soo Mi6.jpg Categoría:KActriz